Sonic The Hedgehog: Lost in Space
by Foogles
Summary: Sonic and the gang go into space! What things will happen? Find out by reading this short story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting into the damn space ship!

Okay so, one day, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy decide to go into space, they get into Tails' space ship, which is small, so everyone is squished in. But that's okay because Tails' space ship expands when it goes into space, so everyone will stay squished for only a little bit.

First, Tails gets in because it's his space ship and he is the smallest. Tails says "I get to control the ship!"

Amy gets on second, she climbs onto the stares of the ship and then sits in a chair, the chair is dirty, and Amy does not like dirty chairs, but no one cares about Amy.

Sonic is already on the ship before I said anything because he's THAT speedy-fast.

Knuckles walks onto the ship and sits in the only vacant chair.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Tails asked.

Amy said, "No, I'm not ready, I need a cleaner sea-"

"Okay, here we go!" Tails interrupted.

Amy's seat only had one piece of dirt on it, but Amy didn't like dirt at all. But no one cared.

No one did the count down, because count downs were for sissies, instead, they said the alphabet.

Tails started, "Z, Y, X, W," And went on until he got to A, Then he pressed the go button, "Lift off!"

Tails' house started to shake, it was a very dandy house, and everyone wanted to live there but Tails was like "LOL no.".

Amy lived with Sonic, because the doctors just figured out that Amy was Sonic's sister. And Sonic couldn't afford his own house, so he just lived with Amy, no one knows how TAILS can afford his house. Off course Amy works at Wal-Mart, so she can live at a house, how can a hedgehog work at Wal-Mart? She can't, so she puts off lemonade stands for a living.* Still, how Tails earns money is unknown.

Knuckles just lives with his Chaos Emerald, when he needs money, he'll just help old people.

Any how, back to the ship, they were out of the ozone layer now, but they kind of upset the ozone layer, the ozone layer yelled in a squeaky voice that sounded like chalk SCREECHING against a black board. Thus, everyone got migraine head aches. They went away soon though.

*There is no Wal-Mart in Mobius, duh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the hell?

The ship was flying nicely, but then a ompa-lompa boarded their ship.

"Do you have chocolate?" the ompa-lompa asked, but no one could understand him.

Tails turned around after he pressed the button to make the ship expand. "What?"

The ompa-lompa repeated his self, but still no one could tell what he was saying.

Amy walked up to the ompa-lompa, "I think I can tell what he is saying!"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"He wants chocolate, right little guy?" Amy said, smiling at the ompa-lompa.

Tails, still wondering how such a thing got onto his ship, said politely, "I'm sorry, we have no chocolate."

The ompa-lompa started to have a tantrum when he heard this, he screamed, and threw Amy against the ship wall, "I WANT CHOCOLATE!!!" he started to yell in English.

Amy was out conscious, Knuckles ran over to help her. "Wake up Amy!" He called.

Sonic looked at Knuckles, "Ah, Don't worry about my sister, she'll wake up soon." Sonic was STILL a little disgusted about actually wanting to date his sister even though when they found out she was Sonic's sister was 5 years back, "Let's just get this thing off our ship," Sonic got up to fight the ompa-lompa, "Hey, look, If you don't calm down, I'm gonna beat your ass!" He was pretty angry at the ompa-lompa for hurting his sister, can't you tell?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I WILL NOT CAALM DOWN TIL I GET CHOCOLATE!!" The ompa-lompa shotted the bottom of the ships engine, then he ran out the ship and floated off, laughing like a manic, but you couldn't hear him since there is NO SOUND IN SPACE!

"What the hell?" Sonic asked.

The rocket ship started to act up. Tails started to freak out and he started pressing buttons that no one knew what they did expect for him. It wasn't until too late until Tails realized that it was the engine, which was a easy repair, because at that time, he accidentally pressed the sleep button that made everyone on the ship fall asleep from some sleeping gas. So then Tails fell to the floor, as everyone else did except for Amy, who was already blacked out.

"So it...was....engine...." Tails said sleepily as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Knuckles was sleeping on Amy, Sonic was just sleeping next to his chair, and Tails was sleeping under the control table.

Are our heros doomed? Who knows? Just find out on the next chapter, lazy bum.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Space Monkey!

"Hey wake up!" A voice said.

Sonic slowly opened up his eyes and blinked twice. "What? Who's there?" he said looking around after sitting up.

The ship was nearing a meteor pit, the one that separates the outer planets from the inners. Sonic and the gang went through a worm hole, they didn't sleep for THAT long.

"You guys were out cold, I went to check up on you." the voice said again.

Sonic looked around but could only see his still sleeping buddies. Suddenly, he realized he and everyone else was floating. "Whao!" He screamed. No wonder why it was so hard to sit up.

Suddenly a monkey in space suit appeared above his head, this only shocked him more. "Hey!" The monkey said.

"Where did you come from???"

"Oh, the door was open, so I just flew in." the monkey spun around to look around, "Nice place you got here," the monkey said.

"Eh.. S'not mine, it's belongs to my buddy Tails over there." He pointed to the sleeping fox, who was constantly bumping against the control table, like a balloon would. He had his thumb in his finger, which also made his glove wet, because he had on gloves.

"Cool!" The monkey said, as he noticed the two tails that Tails had. He went over to play with them, by just grabbing them and shaking them.

Sonic panicked, "D-don't wake him!" he started waving his hands at the monkey, "Tails get's grouchy!"

But the monkey didn't listen he just started to poke Tails' tails.

"Ugh, monkeys..." Sonic thought.

Tails soon woke up from the annoyance from the monkey, he turned around and gave the monkey a deadly face.

This was enough the scare the space monkey, and so he screamed and floated away from the fox.

Tails yawned and fell back asleep.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Sonic said.


End file.
